Possessive Wings of My Angel
by Maria65
Summary: Dean gets hit with a spell and for some reason he now has wings! With this interesting string of events leads to a revelation of a new act between Dean and Castiel his lover. But with a price, angel's want Dean; but with the help of a fellow Angel they might make it. But pain? That wasn't on the agenda. SPN belongs to rightful owners. Rated M for reason's.
1. Chapter 1

If Dean had been thinking correctly, he would've known that something like **THIS** would happen; but of course with how reckless he was, he hadn't given two-fucks when the demon's attacked. One minute him, Sam, Castiel, and hunter-in-training Charlie were fighting off quite a few demon's, and the next thing Dean notice's is the feeling of his back being ripped open. Now it wasn't actually like ripped open with the muscle and bones seen, but when you feel a knife carve down your back…yeah, it feels like its ripped open.

"Dean!" Charlie had called open seeing it and ran to his side to keep him safe while Castiel and Sam tried to keep the demons away from themselves.

Dean had been pissed that Charlie took hits for him, and before a demon could try and kill her, Dean was shielding her body with his, causing more injury than was necessary as she was going to jump away. The knife dug into Dean's shoulder, before he felt something go through his gut, and looked down seeing an angel blade.

" **DEAN!** " Charlie shouted, catching Sam's and Castiel's attention.

Castiel's eyes widened as he saw Dean slump forward and Charlie held him crying for him to stay with them. Sam ran toward them, slicing a demon's throat along the way, before kneeling to his brother and pulled a gun out, shooting a demon that got too close. Castiel was frozen, anger and rage building up within him…when his blue eyes glowed as he pulsed with power. Someone had dared harm Dean? HIS DEAN?! Shadows of Castiel's wings formed and the next thing everyone was aware of was the bright flash as Castiel went around killing the demons…but not before one chanted something off.

"Sam!" Castiel shouted to the younger Winchester, but Sam was aware.

He went to cover Dean and Charlie, before he was flat on his back and Charlie was up against a wall…both their eyes wide in horror. Dean was standing up…body shaking with pain as he forced his limbs to overcome to pain…and had taken the spell.

"Dean, are you trying to commit suicide!" Sam shouted, shooting to his feet.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing Sam? I'm…protecting you...and Charlie." Dean said…before he had collapsed.

That's how they were now, at the bunker, with Dean laying on his stomach in his room with this weird feeling in his back. Charlie had officially moved into a spare room within the bunker, claiming it her's; and Castiel had also moved into the bunker, seeing as the multitude of rooms was endless and his rooms was across Dean's. He had claimed to be close by so he could help Dean, but Dean knew it was an excuse to be close. Him and Castiel had been dating for about 3 month's now, and at first Castiel shared with Dean; but ever since Dean got hurt about 3 days ago, Castiel used a different room claiming his moving around would jostle Dean's wounds and hurt him more. He always walked in though when he awoke and before bed to be with him; and while it was touching…Sam would rather have them in the same room again.

"How are you feeling Dean?" the voice of Castiel asked as the blue-eyed angel entered the room.

"Been better, my back still feels weird though." Dean explained, motioning to his back.

"I don't see how considering I healed you wounds, and the spell that demon chanted off did nothing from what I could trace." Castiel explained, and Dean nodded.

It was true when the spell hit nothing felt strange, but a day after the attack Dean began feeling weird…like something was underneath his skin and it itched like hell! Every time he stretched his back it felt like something moved and it freaked him the fuck out, but he dealt with it; especially when Castiel offered to massage his back.

"The feeling back?" Castiel asked sitting beside Dean who sighed with a nod.

"Yeah, that weird ass feeling is back…but I'm dealing with it." Dean said as he turned on the bed a bit to wrap his arms around Castiel's waist.

Castiel just smiled at Dean, even if Dean kept on his stomach hugging Castiel; it always warmed Castiel's heart. Suddenly Dean stiffened and gave a growl of pain, worrying Castiel…what was going on?

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean concerned.

"Yeah, just felt a weird jab of pain, I feel like something's-AH!" Dean shouted in pain, letting Castiel go to rub a shoulder blade.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, spinning around and holding Dean's shoulder.

Castiel's shout and Dean's pained scream brought Sam and Charlie running into the room; their eyes wide in fear and panic.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, worry in his green eyes.

"I don't know!" Castiel snapped out, before hugging Dean around his shoulders.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder blades…before his eyes widened in fear and horror. Dean wasn't lying when he said something was moving under his skin around the shoulders…Castiel could feel it, barely but he still felt it.

 _'What in cosmos is going on?'_ Castiel thought, eyes scrunched in confusion.

Dean gave another pained shouted and collapsed on the bed, body shaking in pain as he felt whatever it was move against the skin of his shoulders blades and push as if it was trying to rip free.

"Dean!" Charlie shouted, falling to her knee's beside the bed, and looking at him worried.

He was like an older brother to her for Christ's sake, and seeing him in this much pain; the boy who helped her begin her hunting, who taught her to face her fears, who told her he had her back, to see him in this much pain hurt her as well. Sam knelt down and lifted Dean's face, seeing the normally bright green eyes dull and in pain, and he hugged his brother, hoping to comfort him.

"Sam…come here." Castiel's voice said, slow and calm…and Sam knew something was serious.

Sam got up and stood on the other side of Dean, looking at Castiel worried, and Castiel pointed toward Dean's back. Sam looked down, before muffling a gasp at what he saw. On Dean's back were two long red scars, from the knives the demon's had, but Sam could see something moving under the skin and the random ridges whenever something seemed to press flat against the skin.

"I've seen this before, but this isn't a spell designed for human's to bear; this is used for human's who have grace appear within them. One of the archangels, Gabriel, designed the spell years ago for humans. It was meant for humans who had grace appear within them to have wings. Dean is growing wings Sam, and they are trying to break through the skin." Castiel whispered to Sam, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Why is Dean growing wings?" Sam asked, and Castiel hummed.

"My guess is it's the older version of the spell, the spell was made for human's with grace to grow wings; but the pain was unbearable that most died before their wings sprouted. Gabriel changed the wording of the spell centuries ago so the human's with grace could live as they grew their wings. Most angel's appeared when a human with grace began growing their wings so they could help them through the process and make sure they felt no pain." Castiel explained as Charlie hugged Dean, crying.

"Then why is Dean about to die?!" Sam whispered harshly, glaring at Castiel.

"Because the spell they chanted off had none of the healing words within it, but I have a feeling they knew I'd be nearby and knew I'd help him. I do plan to make sure Dean lives through this, but I need yours and Charlie's help." Castiel explained, and Sam nodded looking at his brother worried.

"Charlie, you and me need to help Castiel with Dean." Sam said kneeling to Charlie, and she looked at Sam confused.

"What do we do?" Charlie asked as Castiel snapped his fingers and rope appeared.

"Tie his hands together and hold him, Sam same with the legs." Castiel said and the two nodded.

Dean's mind was in such a pained haze he was unaware of Charlie and Sam tying his hands and legs together; it was only once he felt pain on his back that he realized the predicament he was in. He tugged on his hands bonds, only to hear Charlie grunt in strain and saw she was holding his bound hands. He kicked his legs, only to hear Sam grunt and looked back as best he could to see Sam had his legs down, his legs bound as well.

"W-what the hell?!" Dean shouted, before he felt pain rippled across his back and scream.

"Cas, hurry up!" Sam shouted, looking at Castiel.

Castiel growled, before he cut the skin over the left shoulder blade open and a wing burst out with a scream leaving Dean. Castiel repeated it with the right shoulder blade, the same happening, even as another scream left Dean. Now in the room was a pair of black wings sprouting from Dean's back, blood and other bodily fluids covering the wings giving them an odd sheen as the body fluids made them shimmer, but the blood made them look deadly.

"Those are real wings." Charlie breathed out, looking at the giant black wings.

"No kidding." Sam said, looking at the wings in awe.

Castiel himself was speechless, unable to form words and he felt his own wings shiver in anticipation but they were hidden. Dean's heavy breathing brought Castiel to his senses and he looked at Sam and nodded as Sam left to grab a towel, even as Charlie undid the bindings on Dean. Sam returned with the towel and began helping Castiel cleaning the blood, and Dean tried to regain his bearings.

"Cas, why don't you use your powers to heal him?" Sam asked, and Castiel sighed as he stopped and looked at Sam.

"Dean just sprouted wings, if I were to use my powers right now I could permanently damage his wings to where they would be useless and get in the way." Castiel explained sternly, before he heard Dean groan.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked as he lifted Dean's face, and Dean's eyes focused on Castiel.

"Cas…what…happened?" Dean asked, leaning his head further into Castiel's warm hands.

"Look at your back as best you can." Castiel said, giving Dean a small smile.

Dean looked back before his eyes widened in shock and awe at the massive wings behind him, surprised those were in him.

"Are these…mine?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel in confusion.

"I do believe so." Castiel said with a smile, before he helped Sam clean the rest of the blood.

Once the blood was cleaned, they helped Dean get dressed in different clothes and Charlie helped him shower, telling Castiel and Sam to make something for Dean to eat. Halfway through cooking, Sam noticed Castiel was unusually stiff, and he sighed tapping the angel's shoulder.

"Hey Cas, you okay?" Sam asked Castiel, who relaxed and nodded.

"Yes, just wrapping my brain around this all. I'm confused as to why the demon knew the spell, and why he used it on Dean. I checked Dean while bringing the wings out, and there is no grace within Dean that signifies the awaking of being an angel, or even having wings. The fact that he was forced into having wings has shocked me…but it's also quiet appealing." Castiel said, and Sam raised a brow confused.

"Appealing? How?" Sam asked, stirring the soup again.

"When it comes to angel's, we find wings to be extremely attractive seeing as we see the soul and wings rather than a body as heaven is mainly filled with souls and not bodies." Castiel explained, and Sam urged him to continue.

"Aside from Dean be physically attractive, his soul being attractive, and everything about him amazing; the fact that he now has wings, I…I just don't know. Somehow I find myself drawn even more into him than I believed was possible." Castiel explained, and Sam chuckled as he opened the fridge.

"Dude, you are so far into my brother." Sam teased, making the angel flush red.

"I won't deny, his wings do look cool. What do your wings look like Cas?" Sam asked, suddenly eager to see Dean's boyfriends' wings.

Castiel stiffened and looked at Sam, his look filled with fear and regret; confusing Sam. Didn't Castiel have wings? Why did he look so scared? Before Sam could question him Charlie waltzed in with Dean, the elder Winchester holding his wings as they walked in, not wanting his wings to hit anything.

"How the hell does one control these things?" Dean grumbled as he walked in, and Castiel turned around, before smiling as he walked toward Dean.

"Here Dean, let me show you how to fold your wings." Castiel said, walking up next to Dean and pointing things out.

Sam noticed how Castiel purposefully didn't touch Dean's wings, avoiding whenever they twitched or fluttered and it got him curious. Why was Castiel not touching the wings? Was there something going on they should know? Soon the food was ready, everyone sat down, and began eating and talking, or flirting in Dean's and Castiel's case, even as Sam and Charlie talked about games, with Charlie talking about the new Larping festival she was at.

"Hey Dean, stretch your wings out real quick." Charlie suddenly said, confusing everyone.

"What, why?" Dean asked raising a brow.

"I wanna see how long they are. Sam says their twice your size, I wanna see if their longer." Charlie said and Sam snorted, thinking he'd win.

Dean shrugged and fanned his wings out to their full length, unaware of how Castiel bit his bottom lip, and flushed seeing as he ducked his head. He wasn't ashamed to be flushing around Dean, but he didn't feel like letting Sam and Charlie find out how flushed he was.

"Ha, their bigger! They've got to be at least 13 feet long, and about 4 feet tall. Folded into his back, they look to be about 6 feet, top!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly, and Dean smiled in pride.

"I wonder how they feel." Charlie softly said, and reached a hand to touch the wing.

 **Okay, so CLIFFY! What will happen when Charlie touches Dean's wing? Who knows, but we'll be finding out in the next chapter of 'Possessive Wings of My Angel', so keep reading folks! ^^ I know, I've been on a huge Supernatural write down, don't judge me, and beside's the pairing is amazing. SPN needs to make Destiel canon!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Charlie's hand touched Dean's wing, thing's happened so fast it was impossible to completely comprehend. Dean flinched away from Charlie's touch, and Castiel pulsed with rage; the lights in the bunker flickering dangerously as Castiel glared at Charlie, who watched Dean in shock. Dean's wings flailed as he shot to his feet, only to slam on the ground as his wings didn't listen to him when he tried to move about. The slamming of Dean hitting the ground and a chair being slammed into a wall and breaking snapped Castiel back to his senses.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, kneeling down to Dean.

"What…the…hell…was…that?!" Charlie shouted as she stood up, and helped Dean stand.

"Wings are extremely sensitive to touch, even one poke is enough to make an angel start squirming." Castiel explained, and Charlie clasped her hands to her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Charlie exclaimed, eyes wide at what she did.

"It's alright Charlie, you didn't know. Just…next time, don't touch my wings." Dean commented, and Charlie nodded.

"I understand." Charlie said in an understanding tone.

"Is that why you won't show your wings?" Sam asked Castiel, getting up as he grabbed the dishes.

Castiel tensed again and looked at Sam with a warning in his eyes that clearly told Sam to shut up. Dean and Charlie looked at Castiel confused, before Dean knelt to his mate.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked gently, but Castiel stood up quickly and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me." Castiel said in a slightly harsher tone and headed for the rooms.

"I'm heading to bed, see you all in the morning." Castiel said as he entered the hallway.

"Get to our room!" Dean called out, and felt a shimmer toward him, confusing him.

"What was that?" Dean mumble confusing Charlie.

"What was…what?" She asked, and he looked at her slightly shocked.

"You mean you didn't feel anything?" Dean asked, but she just continued to be confused.

"I didn't feel anything…except a freaking hostility wave from Castiel for touching your wings." Charlie explained, before she went to help Sam with dishes.

Dean hummed before he followed Castiel to their room and slowly opened the door, and smiled gently at the site. Castiel had discarded his trench coat and other clothing; leaving him shirtless, but he had sweats on, and he looked at the door as it opened, only to smile affectionately at Dean.

"Hey Cas, you okay? You seemed angry back there." Dean mumbled as he tried to rid himself of his shirt.

"I'm fine now, just annoyed about Sam asking me about my wings again." Castiel explained snapping his fingers and the shirt disappeared.

"Why would that make you angry? I mean I have wings, and so do you cause you're an angel; pretty sure they look a lot cooler than mine." Dean responded, and Castiel sighed.

"Either way Dean, I'm uncomfortable with bringing my wings into view…their…not something I'm proud of." Castiel replied gently before turning toward Dean as the elder hunter got in the bed.

"I understand, I'll wait till you're ready." Dean said, kissing Castiel before falling asleep.

 **Next Day:** Sam was flipping through a book when Dean, Castiel, and Charlie walked in all three yawning and he chuckled at them.

"You all sleep well?" Sam asked, before he pointed toward the oven were food was waiting.

"Made some breakfast when I woke up; still hot if you all want some." Sam said and Dean with Charlie nodded, but Castiel, having no need of food, walked toward Sam.

"I need to talk to you." Sam said, stopping Castiel who looked at Sam confused.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Castiel asked cautiously, but Sam glanced at Dean, before sighing.

"Not here, come with me for a second." Sam said and Castiel nodded as he followed Sam outside.

Once they were outside Sam sighed and turned toward Castiel, eyes hard as he planned to get answer out of Castiel.

"Alright, I'm curious not only about the whole sensitive wings, but why you refuse to show yours. I want some fucking answers." Sam said harshly, he wasn't intent on beating around the bush.

"Sam listen, wings are a…sensitive topic to speak about. Showing our wings requires a lot of energy, and…and I'm ashamed of what my wings have become." Castiel murmured turning away, but Sam still heard shocking him.

"Wait, you're ashamed of your wings? Why, I mean they represent you practically; are you saying your ashamed of yourself." Sam asked and Castiel sighed as he tried to find a way of explaining his situation.

"I'm not ashamed of myself…I'm ashamed of what has happened to my wings, it shows the corruption of everything I've done. Things I can't forgive…my wings are a constant reminder of that." Castiel said turning back toward Sam.

Sam looked at Castiel in mild shock, he had thought Castiel was being stubborn with not showing his wings; but at least he knew the truth on that. Now after he got answer's to his other question, he'd try to get Castiel to show his wings to Dean, him, and Charlie.

"Okay so then what happened with Dean and his wings?" Sam asked, confused about the reaction.

"Dean's wings are brand new, so any reaction with his wings will be extremely responsive. The wings are very sensitive, they intensify many feelings and…they are connected to a certain nerve bundle." Castiel explained flushing red, and it took a few seconds to Sam to understand the meaning.

"You mean…oh…" Sam whistle and shifted side to side as he comprehended the thought.

"So…why not show your wings to Dean?" Sam asked, and Castiel stiffened, his eyes showing fear at the thought.

"…Castiel?" Sam questioned, using Castiel's full name to grab the angel's attention.

"I don't wish too…I don't wish him to see how corrupted I truly am. To see what has happened to my wings, to my grace…to see what has happened to who I am." Castiel responded, and Sam groaned at that.

"Cas, you know **everything** about my brother, you've seen his soul, his body, his past and present, you've seen **ALL** of it. I think my brother has a right to see **everything** about you, and that includes your wings; I think he had the right to know!" Sam shouted, his protective brother instincts kicking in.

He believed that if Castiel got to know everything about his brother Dean, the Dean had a right to know everything about Castiel; it was only fair. Castiel sighed, knowing that was true…but he didn't wish Dean to see his wings, fearful that Dean would hate him as Castiel's brothers and sisters did after they saw his wings.

"Sam! Cas!" Dean's voice called, and Sam sighed walking toward the door, but stopped by Castiel.

"How can my brother trust you…if you don't trust him enough to show him your wings?" Sam bit out harshly, before walking inside.

Castiel nearly dropped at that…the old tone Sam used whenever something happened between Dean and Castiel when they first met. Castiel had believed they had patched everything up and they were good…but those words hit Castiel like a truck. Trust…it was something Castiel believed he had given fully to Dean…but maybe he hadn't. Maybe a part of him was so afraid of Dean seeing his wings that he didn't trust Dean to show them; after all he had been betrayed and hated by those he trusted before and that had hurt him beyond reason. What if, after Dean saw his wings, Dean betrayed and hated him, felt disgraced by him?! Castiel knew he'd die the moment it happened. As he turned around to head inside, he heard a crash and a scream and ran inside and saw a site that had him confused.

"What happened?" Castiel asked Charlie as he got to the main room, and Charlie started at the sound.

"Sam gently brushed the underside of Dean's wings when he went to push them out of the way and the next thing I notice is them like this." Charlie explained, pointing to the two brother's.

Castiel looked forward only to suddenly stiffen as he caught a scent and realized it was coming from Dean AND Sam. Sam was pinned to the ground by Dean, who had a murderous glint in his eyes, his wings trembling in rage but a flush was on his face.

"The hell Sammy?! Watch where your hands move okay, you brushed against something really sensitive there buddy." Dean shouted out, and Sam groaned.

"Yeah, great, sorry Dean, can you let me go?" Sam asked, his arms burning.

Dean growled but dropped his arm, before he smoothed his feathers out and glared at Sam who groaned as he stood and looked at the hand that brushed the underside of Dean's wing, before raising a brow.

"Is this…oil?" Sam asked looking at the weird substance on his hands and Castiel's eyes widened.

"Sam, take a shower…NOW! You need to get the oil off you, I'll explain afterwards, just get rid of it." Castiel said urgently and Sam nodded, running off.

"Did any get on you?" Castiel asked Charlie, who shook her head.

"Good, but you might want to listen as well; go sit on the couch." Castiel said and Charlie nodded, heading toward the couch.

"Let me see your wings." Castiel said and Dean nodded, showing Castiel to underside of his wings.

Near the base, like Castiel thought, was a small nub at the place where they connected and Castiel hummed. That was strange, it was too early for the oil gland to already form; but Castiel figured it was because of Dean's age he already had one formed.

"What is it?" Dean asked Castiel, who smiled gently at him.

"Seems the gland has already formed." Castiel said, but Dean was confused.

"Gland?" Dean repeated, and Castiel smiled at him.

"The wings have an oil gland at the base of each wing, it produces an oil to keep the wings clean, but it has other uses." Castiel explained as a blush overcame his cheeks, and Dean rose a brow.

"Other uses? Like what?" Dean asked when Charlie called for them.

"Sam's back! Now tell us what's going on!" Charlie shouted for them, and they followed.

As they entered Dean sat on an unoccupied couch, and folded his wings in, trying to not touch anyone with them even as Castiel stood in front of a recliner to where he saw everyone.

"Now can you tell us what's going on?" Sam asked, and Castiel sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Alright, as I was telling Dean just a minute ago the wings are not only sensitive, but they have something near the base of the wing. It's an oil gland, it produces an oil to keep the wings clean and waterproof so they are easier to maintain, but the oil glands have a different use." Castiel explained as he sat down, even as Sam began to think.

"What's the other use?" Sam asked, slightly worried and Castiel blushed harder.

"The oil…it's used in mating rituals us angels have." Castiel murmured, but they still heard.

"Wait, wait, wait mating rituals? I thought angels didn't have the desire to mate?" Charlie questioned and Castiel sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"While it's true most angels don't have a desire for mating, it's not uncommon to happen. Within the first week of having our wings fully matured, the glands are extremely sensitive and a single brush will entice an angel to feel the desire to mate. Most of the angels mate within our own kind, seeing as we use the oils of our glands to mark and scent those we desire to mate with." Castiel said, and earning curious looks decided to continue.

"The oil has a lasting build-up effect, the more we use it, smell it, or feel it, the more we desire our mate to be with, in a sexually manner. I wanted Sam to wash it off before he became a sex addict and began craving sex with his brother." Castiel explained, and Sam and Dean looked at each other in horror.

"That's disgusting!" Dean shouted, looking away.

"That image is now forever scarred into my brain." Sam said, letting his head fall into his hands.

"You all were curious, and I believe you should know seeing as you now have wings Dean." Castiel explained with a sigh, but Charlie began laughing.

"Man, if only you two could see your faces!" Charlie shouted, and Sam gave her a bitch-face.

"Not funny Charlie." Sam said with a sigh, but she just chuckled.

"I find this to all be rather interesting, but I do know one thing; I'm not going to be touching Dean's wings at all." Charlie said as she got up and walked toward her room, probably planning to play some games.

Sam got up and went to his own room, probably to do some research for a case so they could do something seeing as he was extremely bored. Dean only sighed and looked at his wings before he ran a finger through the feathers…why didn't he get an intense feeling whenever he touched his own wings?

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked, and Dean noticed his boyfriend was right beside him.

"Yeah, just curious as to how my wings work and everything. I don't get any feelings whenever I touch my wings, yet whenever someone like Charlie or Sam touch my wings I stiffen and have to control myself when it feels like electricity runs through my body." Dean explained and Castiel chuckled.

"It's common for that to happen, it's so we don't do anything while preening our wings." Castiel explained and Dean chuckled.

"I guess. Hey Cas, can you show me how you do it with your wings. I mean…mine look like shit, but I'm not too sure how I should go about doing things with my wings." Dean said and Castiel stiffened and was silent.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking away from his wings to look at Castiel.

He noticed the wide eyes, and stiff posture, as well as the slight shaking of his body and the fear that was within the blue irises. Dean placed a hand gently on Castiel's, making the angel jump but he slowly relaxed under Dean's hand.

"Something wrong Cas?" Dean asked, worried about the reaction.

"It's…it's my wings…there not exactly something someone should look at." Castiel explained, looking away in shame.

 **Okay, so I know the whole wings-with-oil-glands is common, but as I was looking through stories a few weeks ago, like while writing Kartesh Demonic Possession, I read up some stories of it; and after watching the show where angel's seemed to constantly show their shadow wings, I decided that it'd be cool to use the oil-glands in feathers and work with it. Try it out, see if I can get the emotion's across better using that, so I'm trying it out. (Credit goes to whoever came up with the oil-glands in wings, you are a genius!) And if anyone noticed, the reaction Charlie got from touching his wings...not a positive one I'll tell ya that! Well, hope ya'll are still interested in the story, next chapter is gonna be lemony goodness! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel didn't understand it, why did everyone want to see his wings? When he first met Charlie she wanted to see his wings as proof he was an angel, and he allowed her to see the shadow of his wings and that was good enough. Crowley wanted to see the wings to see how damaged they were so he could probably use it against him later. Sam now wanted to see his wings since Dean had wings, see if there was something different between different wings that he should be worried about. And now Dean wants to see the wings, but he had a viable reason.

"Cas, some with me for a sec." Dean said, getting up and heading to his room, Castiel following.

Once they entered, Dean closed the door and locked it, before turning toward Castiel with a sigh.

"Come on Cas, show me your wings." Dean stated, and Castiel stiffened.

"Dean, I don't believe that's a good idea; my wings aren't anything to be proud of." Castiel stated stubbornly, but Dean only frowned.

"Cas come on, you see my wings don't you? At least let me see your wings." Dean pleaded and Castiel about caved.

Dean only used that pleading tone on Castiel whenever he wanted something really bad from his angel, and it always made Castiel cave. Castiel tried to stay strong against showing his wings, but one look at his hunter and those green eyes had him giving in.

"You'll hate me afterwards." Castiel said as he shrugged his trench coat off and closed his eyes.

Dean was confused about what Castiel said, but he heard fluttering and watched as two wings formed behind Castiel's back. The wings were longer and bigger than Deans, but it's because Castiel had been alive longer than Dean and had more time with his wings. They stretched upward to where they could use more room to fan out before they folded toward Dean, showing him their full glory. The wings were a white color, but Dean noticed they had specks of gray and black near the top and as he traveled his eyes down to the wing tips he noticed they turned an ashy color, before they were completely black at the tips. Dean noticed the end feathers were ruffled and slightly burnt as if fire had hit his feathers. And Dean then realized it, fire had attacked Castiel's wings…fire from Hell…when Castiel had pulled Dean from perdition. Dean looked over the wings fully again, and couldn't help but smile, his wings were beautiful even with the charred tips, for it showed his courage to brave hell to rescue a soul.

"They're a disgrace, aren't they?" Castiel bit out, and Dean looked at Castiel shocked.

"Why would you say that Cas? Your wings, their beautiful; they show everything you've been through, the courage you have." Dean stated, and Castiel looked at him stunned.

"You think they're beautiful?" Castiel asked slowly, and Dean nodded, fixing Castiel with his winning smile.

"That I do Cas, they're wonderful. Why would you say that about your wings?" Dean asked, stepping closer to Castiel as Castiel folded his wings up to his back.

"Because that's what they resemble, disgrace; charred by hell and said to be broken. I was disgraced for the damage to my wings, for what had happened. Wings resemble purity, and strength with their white color, and upon the black that has stained my wings it showed how tainted I had become, how weak I had been." Castiel snapped, angry with himself.

"All the other angels can go to hell Cas!" Dean snapped out, cupping Castiel's face between his hands; his voice shocking Castiel.

"They don't know what you went through to save me, they don't know the love you have for humans, the love you have for this world God created. None of them had to courage to brave hell to save me, yet you did and you succeeded, so don't for a second, think your wings are shameful, that they are a disgrace. Your wings are amazing Cas, don't let anyone tell you different." Dean said, before he kissed Castiel deeply.

Castiel was shocked, but kissed back; about ready to burst with joy, we was ecstatic that Dean loved his wings. After being told for so long that he was a disgrace, that he would never been looked at the same way again; there was one who loved his wings for that they represented. Castiel's wings fanned toward Dean and Dean's own wings fanned toward Castiel's own wings, the tips brushing. Upon contact both Dean and Castiel moaned, the feeling intense as they hadn't expected it; and the wings flared upon the feeling of pleasure coursing through their veins.

"What…the…hell?" Dean asked with a pant, and Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck.

"Our wings are sensitive to the others touch, seeing as the bond we share is now stronger." Castiel stated, and Dean nodded, face flush.

"Well, I'm one for experimenting. Let's see what else happens." Dean replied with a sly smirk, and Castiel was probably so red one would think he was sick.

Dean brushed his wings against the underside of Castiel's, pushing the wings back but Castiel's wings pushed against his, making Dean's curl inward as Castiel's wings were stronger. The ash-colored wings stretched the tip feathers out, connecting with the top of Dean's wings, the feathers sliding against each other. Dean let out a loud moan, even as Castiel gave a needy pant at the feelings washing over them. Dean pushed his body against Castiel's, their hips touching and they clearly felt the others arousal through their pants.

"Dean." Castiel breathed out and the next thing Castiel knew was him on the bed with Dean looming over him.

Dean didn't respond and instead sucked on Castiel's throat as their wings shivered and fanned out as if showing off. Castiel watched Deans wings arch up, giving a display of their youth and strength and Castiel couldn't help but smile fondly and he reached a hand out. Castiel smiled as his hand brushed against the gland on Dean's right wing and Dean gasped and shudder upon the contact. Castiel ran his hand over the gland, getting the oil over his fingers, and he smirked at Dean's flushed look and kissed the hunter. Dean kissed back, cupping Castiel's face with one hand and ground his hips against Castiel, making the angel moan into Dean's mouth. Dean stroked Castiel's own wings making Castiel gasp and Dean wasted no time in running his tongue into Castiel's mouth, and the two battled for dominance with Dean being the victor. Dean stopped for air, before he moved his mouth to Castiel's ear, blowing hot air over it.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Dan growled before nipping Castiel's ear.

Castiel gasped, his wings shuddering with pleasure as they flared upward, the feathers ghosting over the oil gland of Dean's wing but it didn't bother them, they were practically already mates. Castiel snapped his fingers, and both shirts were gone as they were on the floor, and Dean smirked kissing Castiel's collarbone. Castiel cared his fingers through Dean's hair, sometimes tugging with impatience and Dean moved back up to kiss Castiel. Castiel moaned before running a hand down Dean's side, coming to rest at his jeans clad hips and brought him closer, their hips touching again, sending jolts of pleasure through them even as the wings intensified the feeling as they rubbed against the other.

"Fuck Cas." Dean breathed out as he buried his head in Castiel's neck.

"There's still more to explore Dean." Castiel groaned out, his voice husky with lust.

Dean grunted as he gripped Castiel's hips, and unzipped his pants even as they kicked their shoes and socks off, before they took the others pants off. Left in only their brief's they kissed again more fervently as they grind against the other, seeking any kind of friction. Dean's wings tucked in and the bottom feathers fanned out, brushing against Castiel's side, it would've tickled but the moment they meet a hard nub against the base of Castiel's wing, Castiel gave a loud moan and his hips jerked upward making Dean groan.

"Dammit Cas, calm down; the real fun hasn't even started." Dean growled out, wrapping his arms around Castiel's lower back.

"Well your wings…they have a mind of their own." Castiel panted out, their faces flushed as they felt their pleasure build.

Dean growled and the next thing Castiel realized was they were both naked, and Dean had his length gripped in one hand, his other hand buried in the ashy-feathers of his left wing, seeking the gland. Dean found the gland and rubbed it even as he pumped Castiel, making the angel give a shout of pleasure. Dean smirked at Castiel, his green eyes showing nothing but love, affection, and possessiveness.

"Feel good baby?" Dean groaned out, feeling pleasure himself at seeing the look of bliss on Castiel's face.

Castiel nodded, and reached hand out, gripping Dean's own length making Dean hiss and jerk forward, seeking friction. Castiel smile and pumped Dean harder, flicking his thumb over the head and Dean moaned, loving the feeling.

"Cas…I-I'm not gonna…l-last m-much longer…" Dean breathed out and pushed Castiel's hand away.

Dean was about to reach for the lube, but a different idea occurred to him and he instead rubbed his hand over Castiel's gland again, and felt his fingers slicken with the oil. He removed his hand making Castiel growl at the loss but he moaned loudly in pleasure when he felt one of Dean's finger poke his hole and slowly push in. This wasn't new to them, but with the intensified sensations with their wings, they were going to take it slow; not to mention they were using the glands as part of the mating ritual they were currently part-taking in.

"Hands and knees baby." Dean purred out, licking Castiel's ear.

Castiel turned over as Dean removed his finger, and lifted his ass, his face pushed flush against the pillows. He felt Dean lean over him and his wings flatted over his back, fanning to his side in submission, allowing Dean to lean against him. Dean noticed and felt his wings respond accordingly, feeling the muscle tense as the wings arched upward as if accepting the show of submission. Dean smirked and coated his fingers with more of the oil, and prepped Castiel again. Castiel moaned and pushed back against the fingers, trying to gain more pleasure and loving the feeling to Dean's fingers stretching him. Another finger was pushed in and he began scissoring his fingers and curling them, he loved hearing Castiel moan with every push and curl. He thrusted his fingers further in and brushed against something that had Castiel giving a shout of pleasure.

"A-again Dean!" Castiel shouted, his wings curling upwards.

Dean's wings lowered and laid flat against Castiel's wings, the feather's sliding between each other as if intertwining. Dean smiled and did it again, barely brushing Castiel's prostate but it still made Castiel mewl in pleasure. Dean noticed the harsher breathing and quickened breath and rocking of Castiel's hips and knew Castiel was close. He withdrew his fingers and Castiel groaned again at the loss, but it didn't last long as Dean ran his hand through the feathers again, seeking the gland.

"Just hold on a bit longer my angel." Dean purred against Castiel's ear, and Castiel growled.

"Dean…I need you. Now!" Castiel shouted huskily, he was impatient.

Dean found the gland and slicked his fingers with oil again, before he slicked his shaft with the oil, using it as the lube, and slowly pushed into Castiel, making the angel moan. Dean was fully sheathed inside Castiel, and wrapped his arms around the angel's stomach, letting Castiel adjust. They hadn't been like this in some time, and finally having the chance to be intimate like this again? Well, it was wonderful especially with the wings brushing against each other.

"Dean…if you don't move-!" Castiel was cut off with a harsh thrust and moaned at the sensation.

"What was that?" Dean cockily asked, his voice beside Castiel's ear.

Castiel gave him a halfhearted glare, but his mouth opened in a moan as Dan thrusted again, Dean's black wings jerking forward against Castiel's white-ashy wings. Dean loved the feeling of being inside Castiel, loved the sensation of their wings rubbing and jerking together and toward the others. Castiel's wings folded against his sides as Dean's wings pushed them down before folding around their bodies as if hiding them. Castiel began thrusting back against Dean, before he arched against Dean as one of Dean's hand gripped his neglected member and began pumping him.

"D-Dean…" Castiel gave a strangled gasp as his body shuddered from the intense feeling.

"Come for me angel." Dean murmured against his ear, before he sucked at the junction of Castiel's neck and shoulder.

Castiel's breathing became erratic and Dean's thrusted became more frantic and uneven, losing the pace they once had. Castiel was chanting Dean's name as if it were a prayer, and every now and then was a grunt of Castiel's name from Dean; they were edging closer to the edge. With a few more pumps, Castiel came with a cry of Dean's name leaving his lips; his wings pushed Dean's back as they flared with the pleasure the feather's spreading farther. Dean felt Castiel tighten around him and bit down on Castiel's shoulder with a cry, his own wings flared out as the pleasure raced through them as well. He gave a few lazy thrusts, emptying himself before he pulled out and the two collapsed but Dean moved a little to the side to avoid squishing Castiel; both were panting to try and catch their breath back.

"No matter…how many times we…do this…I always find something new…about this act fascinating." Castiel replied, rubbing the area where Dean bit him.

"Shit, sorry man." Dean replied, nuzzling the area under Castiel's ear affectionately.

"It's alright Dean, it was actually…what's the word? Hot?" Castiel asked as rolled on her back, his wings still splayed out.

"Geez, I love it when you talk like that man." Dean said before he laid on Castiel, wrapping his arms under Castiel to hold him.

Castiel smiled and carded his fingers through Dean's sweat-matted hair, smiling in content as they laid there. Castiel noticed the discomfort of their love-making sticking to them, and with a snap of his finger's the mess was cleaned up, sheets new and bodies clean. Dean just smiled and nipped Castiel's chin causing Castiel to chuckle at the affectionate nip, before he kissed Dean's forehead and they fell into a light sleep.

 **Alrighty, so hoped ya'll liked the lemon; I tried to get real passion, love, and heat into this thing so I hope it was good. ^^; Still working on how well to get the feelings across, so I'll keep working on that. (Maybe an erotica fic will do the trick?) Anyways, shouldn't get off topic. Ahem, though I do like how everyone view's Castiel with pitch black wings, sometimes with a blue undertone, I went with something a little more...original I guess? Pure white wings...until about halfway down where they are black! The flames of hell has charred his wings to a black color; white-to ash grey-to black from hell. Anyways, I like how Dean get soft with Castiel when no one else is around, so I tried it out. Well, stay tuned for more is coming around! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day as Sam was on his lab top in the main room, researching any new cases they could do since they were bored as hell! And that was saying something since hell was extremely boring…not really a place people want to go for any excitement or thrill. Besides they needed to continue Charlie's training if they wanted her to be able to hold her own in a case. Dean appeared in the room, wings folded tightly against his back; the black wings waving slightly with each step. Castiel was beside him, and shocking Sam with his white wings that had an ashy-black color to them, obviously his wings had been burned.

"Hey Dean, hey Cas. …I see you let your wings show." Sam said as he stopped his typing, looking at the two of them.

"Shut up Sam." Was Castiel's simple reply, and Sam just gave a chuckle before going back to the computer.

The day was long and boring, even with Charlie running back and forth with stuff for training and the constant teasing of Dean about his wings. Suddenly something popped up on Sam's computer, and he looked at it in annoyance, before a smile overcame his face.

"Guys! Guys! I found something!" Sam shouted and the next moment everyone was crowded around him.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked, looking at the screen.

"So get this: Over in Greenville, Mississippi has been an unusual case of missing people, all ranging from young adults to elderly. None of the bodies have been found, but it appears the people disappear after speaking to a small group of young women but they can never get confirmation on the girls." Sam said, thinking it might be a case.

"Sounds like something that we should check up on; though it does sound familiar." Dean said moving away to go to the fridge.

"What was it you all spoke of that was similar? Vetala?" Charlie asked, looking at Sam quizzically.

"Yeah, seems like it, they do hunt in groups. Sounds like their MO, so maybe; but we'll only know once we get there." Sam commented, before he gathered his things and they group disbanded to gather their things as well for the trip ahead.

 **3 Days Later:** They had gotten to Greenville, Mississippi in just a few days, and as evening rolled in on Day 3; they were signed in one of the better motels they could find that was still slightly cheaper than they thought.

"So, you all usually sleep in these motels?" Charlie asked as she took one of the smaller beds.

"Yep, pretty much." Dean said as he took the bed that was separated on a other side of sliding glass doors.

"So, since we got here how about we take a look around town? Grab a bite to eat, check some market places, see if we can dig anything up." Sam said, and Charlie jumped up happily.

"Sure, I'm all for it. Pretty hungry as it is actually." Charlie piped, and Sam laughed.

"Let's split up in town, one group takes downtown; the other group takes uptown?" Dean questioned, and threw him a look.

That was probably an excuse for Dean to be alone with Castiel, but Sam understood. The two were dating, they were mated…as of last night as Sam so 'wonderfully' found out, so they had a right to be together 24/7…even if it did annoy Sam he couldn't spend as much time with his brother as he used to.

"Alright, me and Charlie will take south, you and Cas taking north?" Sam asked Dean, who gave a nod and smirk.

"Alright, call if you find out anything." Sam said and with a nod from Dean, Sam and Charlie were out the door.

"Well, shall we go?" Dean asked Castiel who smirked, and nodded as the two left as well, getting in the impala.

 **Later:** Dean sighed and banged his head against the bar, bored beyond reason once again! They had found absolutely nothing about the Vetala, and he called Sam who had the same bad luck. It appeared they wouldn't be getting anywhere for quite some time; but they tried to deal with it. Castiel sat beside Dean, a protective glint in his eyes as he made sure that Dean had the giant black wings completely covered. Dean had mastered the ability over the 3 days to Mississippi due to Castiel's guidance and Sam's research as well as odd comments from Charlie. While Castiel did most of the talking, and doing excellent in Dean's opinion, Dan focused mainly on keeping the spell he chanted going.

"This is so stupid, when are we gonna get a breakthrough." Dean grumbled out, before he saw Castiel shift a bit.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked his angel, seeing the angel tense.

"We are being watched." Castiel said, his shoulder hunched up and tense, ready for even the slight sign of a possible attack.

"By who?" Dean asked, feeling his wings tense up even if they were invisible.

"Other side of the bar, left edge, male and female; their eyes are trained on us. Or rather they are trained on you, they must see your wings." Castiel explained, and Dean looked at him shocked.

"You mean even if their invisible?" Dean asked, slightly afraid.

"Well, not really your wings, but your soul that shows the traces of the wings sprouting from within." Castiel explained, taking another swig from his beer.

"Dude, this ain't good. If they can tell I have wings, who knows what might happen. Aren't wings sensitive?" Dean questioned, and a nod from Castiel answered him.

"Yes…they are. I believe they are wondering either why you have wings, the best way to strip of your wings, or how to take advantage of the situation." Castiel stated, and Dean squirmed at the response.

"Should we call Sam and leave?" Dean questioned Castiel, keeping his eyes on the table.

"That would be wise, I believe they will not attack if they see others join us." Castiel said, and Dean nodded pulling his phone out.

 ** _"_** ** _Dean?"_** a voice on the other line after one ring questioned.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, ignoring the groan that came from his brother.

 ** _"_** ** _What is it? Any information on the Vetala?"_** Sam asked, and Dean faintly heard the singing of Charlie in the background.

"No, not yet…but we have a bigger problem to worry about." Dean said, taking a glance around the bar.

 ** _"_** ** _Demon's?"_** Came Sam's worried tone, and Dean sighed.

"Not really, thank god, but it still isn't good. Angels." Dean whispered, and he heard the music shut off.

 ** _"_** ** _ANGEL'S! Shit Dean, get out of there; they could see your wings even with the spell."_** He heard Sam panic and heard the wrenching of a car door, they must've jacked one for easier transportation.

"Too late, Cas already informed me that they can tell I have wings through my soul. Seeing as they were looking at my soul rather than my physical body, he said they noticed how I have wings." Dean whispered, looking at Castiel to see the angel had a hand on the angel blade.

 ** _"_** ** _Alright, me and Charlie are on our way. Don't leave the bar, we'll be there as soon as possible."_** Sam replied and Dean confirmed before they hung up.

"Sam and Charlie are on their way, they told us to stay put." Dean said, and Castiel gave a small nod, still tense.

"Cas, try to relax okay man? Being tense might give the wrong guy the wrong idea, and we would get in a fight." Dean stated, looking around seeing that some people were giving them a suspicious look.

"Sorry Dean…I am just rather worried about the two angel's over there. I believe the moment you grew wings, we might've alerted to many other angel's that there is a potential mate around." Castiel stated worriedly, and Dean gave him a confused look.

"You mean Angels can tell when other Angels are born?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded.

"Yes, in a way. Though the fact that there is no grace within you will still be prized by many as a potential, even possibly forever, mate. It won't matter that I have your scent, and you bear mine; they will still come after you. Your wings will attract many angels to try and claim you." Castiel explained and Dean felt something wrap around his wing, and he rose a brow, amused, at Castiel.

"Possessive much?" Dean questioned, feeling a possessive wave from Castiel, who narrowed his eyes at the angel's.

"I'm allowed to be possessive, I am not letting anyone take you away from me." Castiel growled out, looking back at Dean lovingly.

"Cas man, you don't gotta worry." Dean said, scooting closer to Castiel and intertwining one hand with one of Castiel's; who smiled at the affectionate gesture.

Looking at the bar counter, they saw the eyes of the two angels narrow; one gold and the other green as they watched them interact.

"One of those angel's is Sarahi; a seraph, she's known to attack other angels to get what she wants. She appears to be the female host as well, not surprising seeing as she preferred female hosts to begin with. I wonder why she's around here, she tends to avoid large places." Castiel commented, seeing the gold-eyed female.

She had long black hair to her waist, slightly pale complexion with freckles lining her face, shoulders and arms; and was that a complete leather outfit she was wearing? Beside her, the green eyed male full on glared at the two, his green eyes showing nothing but hostility. He was tanned, with short brown hair, a scruffy mustache and beard; and he also wore a leather outfit; it seemed to Dean and Castiel the two were matching, must've been a couple they asked to be in possession of.

"They seem to be working something out, my belief is they intend to harm me and capture you." Castiel said, and gripped Dean's waist.

"Why me? What value am I to angels?" Dean asked Castiel, wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Dean; it is unheard of for a mortal to grow wings without grace, or without an angel's possession. The fact that you have wings without grace is proof to many that you are to be highly valued, they will all battle to the death for you; but some might try to kill you. Some believe it to be a sign of the angel's 'pure' lineage being tainted, but I won't let an single angel harm a feather on you." Castiel said, a slight smirk on the end due to believing he got a good pun in.

"Harrharr Cas, funny." Dean teased and kissed his cheek, and Castiel smiled.

Suddenly two others were sitting at the table and Dean saw it was Charlie and Sam, Sam sighed as he fixed his coat and looked around cautiously, before waving a waiter over.

"So, what's up?" Charlie asked, bringing a book with notes out.

"Counter, left end; a leather wearing couple, gold and green eyes, they've been watching us the moment we walked in." Dean explained as the waiter came over asking what they wished to drink.

"And how do you know their angel's?" Sam asked after ordering his drink as the waiter left.

"I can feel their grace Sam, they are angel's…and they are exhibiting threatening pulses. They see Dean as a potential candidate and me as a threat." Castiel explained as he finished his drink.

"A candidate? A threat? What do you mean?" Charlie asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"They see Dean as a potential mate, and me as a threat because I stand between them and Dean. As Dean doesn't have grace, he will be highly valued by angels as they know they can force their grace upon Dean to keep him tied to them. Angels will want Dean the moment they lay eyes on him, and it's not just because of his soul and physical appearance. Wings are as lovely as the soul, and sometimes more valued among angels as it can show emotions more than the soul can and they grow stronger faster than the soul can sometimes keep up." Castiel explained, before he went silent as the waiter returned.

After they got their drinks they talked more about their current case, keeping in mind the burning pair of eyes from the angels on them. Castiel was growing more worried and tense by the second, the angel's eyes weren't relenting and Castiel could tell Dan was struggling with keeping his wings hidden. Castiel could see the wings physically flickering between visibility and hidden.

"We must leave now." Castiel suddenly stated, startling Sam and the others.

"Why?" Sam asked, and Castiel glared at him.

"A certain someone is struggling with keeping their wings hidden. The moment we get to the motel, the faster we can help Dean with the wings." Castiel explained, and the two nodded.

"Me and Charlie will take the impala back to the motel, in the meantime you two should go outside and zap back to the motel, it'll be easier." Sam explained as they all stood and grabbed their things.

"Alright, thank you Sam." Castiel said and Sam nodded as they headed outside.

Once they were outside, Castiel and Dean zapped off, while Charlie and Sam got in the impala; all four unaware an angel watched them leave as they followed.

 **Okay, so here we have finally introduced Angel's into the mix, everyone clap! Also, they seem immensely jealous at the fact that Castiel is with Dean...at least Sarahi is. Also, any character's mentioned are not OC's as I am just making up names to introduce character's to make a story. (I do have an OC but she is extremely Mary-sue...and the name I have for her is already taken.) Anyways we also have Possessive!Cas and I think it's pretty freaking adorable to see Castiel get all possessive over Dean; even though he's not really the Dominate one in the relationship, it kind of switches back and forth between them in my opinion. Well, hope ya'll like it so far, still more coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Sam and Charlie got to the Motel, they weren't too surprised to see the glass doors to Dean's room were locked, the room shaded, and the muffled noises coming from the room.

"Does this happen often?" Charlie asked, quiet confused.

She had only been living with the Winchester's for about a month, and she knew Dean and Castiel were dating but she wasn't aware of how sexual the two were with each other.

"Kind of, it seems to me the moment Dean got his wings him and Cas can't go a few days without some sexual interaction." Sam piped in before turning the TV on and turning the volume up to completely tune out the muffled sounds.

While he would've rather gone elsewhere, he didn't feel like putting Charlie in danger when angels were most likely watching their every move. He looked around the room and noticed the angel's sigils and demon sigils placed all over the walls, obviously meant to protect them from anything that dared harm them. He sighed in relief, knowing they'd be safe for at least tonight.

"Get some sleep Charlie, we'll do more investigating tomorrow." Sam suggested to her, and she nodded with a sigh, at least she couldn't hear the muffled sounds of Dean and Castiel still going at it well.

It was quite some time after Charlie was asleep and Sam watching a new program that Castiel opened the door, slightly dressed but more disheveled than Sam had ever seen him. Sam nearly choked on his drink when he saw the wings, it seemed Castiel didn't mind having them out; though it didn't bother Sam, he was just surprised to see them again.

"Not a word Sam." Castiel grumbled out, and walked toward the fridge, though Sam did notice the awkward steps he took and he tried not to snicker.

"I'll stay quiet." Sam replied, but suddenly heard knocking at the door.

Sam tensed even as Castiel froze, and Dean rushed to the doors to his side even as Charlie groggily awoke. Castiel snapped his fingers and everyone was dressed, refreshed and ready; and everyone bolted toward a weapon. Castiel pulled his angel blade out, Dean held a gun and the demon knife, Charlie had a gun and angel blade, and Sam was similar. He looked through the peephole, and nodded to the others to hide the weapons for a second and everyone placed their arms behind their back as Sam cracked the door a bit.

"How can I help you?" Sam asked, even as the girl looked further into the room.

"I can feel the sigils within the room, can you remove one and remake it? I really don't want any other angel's knowing I'm here." The girl replied looking around, making sure no one was around.

Sam seemed shocked at her bluntness, but moved aside either way to let her in as he smeared the mark on the door, and she stepped inside. After he closed the door he remade the mark before locking it and looking at the girl warily as everyone put their weapons away.

"Castiel, we were looking for you." The girl said, turning her eyes on Castiel.

"Michelle, why are you here?" Castiel asked, walking forward in a slightly threatening manner, his wings flaring behind him.

"Oh please Castiel, as I stated I am not here to harm you. I simply came here to see you and warn you about Sarahi and her companion, Suko." Michelle stated with a sigh, and Castiel's wings slightly relaxed, even as Dean's relaxed upon seeing Castiel's relax.

"Why are you warning us, I would think you'd be with them." Dean questioned, going to stand beside Castiel.

Michelle turned to reply, but her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened as she took in Dean's wings. They were beautiful, black with a slight shimmer; making them seem an iridescent black color and she couldn't help but stare in awe…they were beautiful. She heard a growl and looked at Castiel to see that he was radiating possessive vibes, it was obvious he was slightly dominate with the threat of other angel's around.

"I can see why all the angels want you." Michelle commented, before clearing her throat and looking away flushed.

"Michelle, Dean asked you a question." Castiel growled out, and everyone looked at him worried.

He was unusually tense, his wings were literally shaking with rage as his body told him Michelle was a threat but he was doing everything to keep himself calm. One of Dean's wings stretched out and flatted against one of Castiel's and Castiel stopped shaking. It seemed with the reassurance of Dean's presence, and the silent promise of not leaving was able to calm Castiel down well enough to comprehend what he was doing.

"I'm warning you because I would like to see both Sarahi and Suko be destroyed." Michelle stated with venom, apparently she didn't like the two she mentioned.

"I thought the angels were brothers and sisters; that you all tried to get along?" Charlie piped in, and Michelle sighed.

"Yes, we did try to get along, but upon our fall from heaven when Metatron had it sealed off we began killing one another. Even now we still fight one another, no one can agree on anything and to tell the truth it's rather sickening. Sarahi and Suko are trying to kill off all angels so they're the only ones left, and they believe having Dean will give them the advantage they so wish as he is powerful in every way." Michelle explained, looking back at Dean's wings.

"How do we stop them?" Sam asked, and Michelle pulled the first blade from her bag and they stared at her in shock.

"This should be able to kill them, one cut and their done for. They've been able to block them well from angel blades, but this should be able to break through their defenses." Michelle said and handed the blade to Castiel.

That's when her wings appeared and flattened, showing submission; she wished to show she wasn't a threat, and Castiel's wings arched showing he understood. Dean's also arched without his will and he recognized the gesture and nodded; both him and Castiel understood her silent wish to show no harm and to not be harmed. Her wings were what they expected of an angel, pure white but the end feathers did seem quite dirty, probably from the fall when heaven broke.

"Make sure Sarahi and Suko are both killed, they killed a very important someone to me." Michelle explained, and Castiel rose a brow.

"I guess they killed your charge?" Castiel questioned, and she nodded.

"Yes, a boy of only 12 year; they killed him when they saw me and him interacting." Michelle explained, and Charlie about began crying.

"A 12 year old boy was killed, just because he was under protection of an angel?!" Dean shouted, feeling anger boil and rage within him.

"When an angel has a charge, someone they are to protect, an angel grows incredibly powerful; they become deadly, a threat to everything that lives. Angels will protect their charge with their life, even if they die in the process, and being with our charge gives us the possibility of freedom and will. That's why Castiel was able to defy Heaven when they tried to retake him, being around his charge, you Dean, gave him freedom and will; will to defy Heaven." Michelle explained, looking Dean in the eye, keeping her white wings low.

"When we associate with our charge, we begin to understand humans; feelings we once couldn't understand start becoming clear as our soul, and wings are affected by our charge. Our father, God, didn't mind that; in fact he encouraged it, saying we should stay with our charge 24/7 is possible. The archangel's though were slightly upset, seeing as a normal angel could possibly become as powerful as them should they stick with their charge. My guess is Sarahi and Suko are killing off angel's charges so all angels are on equal level." Castiel summed up, and Michelle nodded.

"What does that mean for us?" Dean asked Castiel, who hummed.

"They'll try to kill Castiel off if they get a hold of you, his life in exchange for yours is how they'll put it. They won't kill you, you're too valuable to have; but they can use you against Castiel. One damage to your wings, and Castiel will be affected severely…you two are already bound to one another." Michelle observed, seeing Castiel's soul and Dean's soul resonating with one another, their hearts beating at the same time.

"Michelle, is it possible for them to find us?" Sam asked, worried if they were powerful enough.

"It'd be hard to, the sigil's block the angelic power radiating from you two from escaping the room; I had trouble finding you. I had to follow you from the market place here to warn you when I saw Sarahi and Suko in the bar watching you all." Michelle commented, and Charlie nearly jumped back in shock.

"Wait, that was you I bumped into? You followed us?" She asked, blushing a bit, and Michelle nodded.

"Yes that was me, which I should apologize for; I hadn't meant to give you a heart attack." Michelle apologize tilting her head a little in shame.

After more talking Sam convinced Michelle to stay until morning, stating it was unwise to let her wander around if angels were around still trying to kill others. Castiel and Dean unwillingly agreed, stating no one was to enter their room unless there was an emergency and everyone retired to bed, Sam offering to take the couch so Michelle could actually get some sleep.

 **Next Day:** Sunlight seeped in through the windows, hitting Dean's face, making the hunter groan as his eyes fluttered open and looked around, still feeling his wings move a little and he groaned. This was actually starting to get annoying; he didn't mind having the wings as they did wondrous things between him and Castiel, but if they were going to make his back sore, and point out to enemies that he's a target, than he'd rather the damn things be gone. He felt Castiel shift behind him, the arms around his waist tightened possessively, and he felt Castiel nuzzle his neck and chuckled.

"Morning Cas." Dean said sleepily, still waking up.

"Morning Dean, sleep well?" Castiel asked wide awake, he was an angel after all

"Yeah, but the wings are starting to cause some trouble; their beginning to hurt my back." Dean replied with a groan as his wings shifted and Castiel hummed.

"The wings will have to disappear at some point, you don't have grace and as time goes on they could cause…complications." Castiel stated, and Dean turned, looking at Castiel confused.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked Castiel, worry in his eyes.

"Wings aren't meant to be had without grace, if they stay they might start rejecting your body and therefore you could die. We need to find the spell that was used and use it to rid yourself of the wings." Castiel said gently, hoping Dean could understand but not flip.

And not flip he did, instead he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew the wings had to go…but he just hope the scenting would stay, he'd still like angels to know that Castiel was his; he didn't have to worry about angels knowing he was Castiel's, the scent lingered as long as Castiel had his wings. As if reading his mind, Castiel smirked and kissed him.

"Don't worry, you scent is still on, and **in** me, the oil from the wings never leave." Castiel responded and Dean sighed in relief, before hugging Castiel, their wings enfolding the other as well.

"I might be able to help with that." A voice commented behind the glass doors, muffled.

Dean and Castiel looked at the doors to see Michelle, and she smirked at them; and they sighed…they had forgotten she was made to stay last night. After everyone got dressed, ate, and freshened up for the day as they got their things ready, Michelle spoke up.

"So, why were you all here anyways?" Michelle asked, and Charlie smiled.

"We are trying to find something called Vetala, apparently people are going missing and we believe a group or girls are responsible." Charlie stated, and Michelle rose a brow.

"Vetala? You're too late on that case, the group of girls was discovered by Sarahi and Suko and killed off, they were responsible for the killings." Michelle explained and they seemed shocked.

"Already late on a case? Fucking perfect." Dean grumbled out, before he felt a jolt of pain go through his wings.

Castiel winced as well, feeling a harsh tug in his wings and looked at Dean to see the elder hunter slightly shaking.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked, catching everyone's attention.

"His wings are already rejecting him, without grace or an angel soul, the wings will kill him." Michelle explained, looking worried and Castiel growled.

"There's got to be a way to reverse this." Charlie said and began opening all the books she had with her.

Suddenly Charlie and Sam were grabbed as they held their stuff by Michelle, and Castiel grabbed his things, and held Dean tightly and the next thing everyone noticed was they were at the bunker. Sam ran outside to check if the impala was there, Dean would flip is Baby wasn't there; and sure enough the impala was parked outside. Sighing in relief, Sam walked back inside and grabbed the first book he had out and began reading; there had to be a way to reverse the spell. Even Michelle was reading some of the books, Castiel didn't as he opted to sit behind Dean, holding his hunter close so Dean wouldn't be in much pain.

"AH!" Dean shouted as another wave of pain ran through his wings.

Castiel looked at the wings only to see them starting to wither and that worried him…that was one of the first signs of an angel's death was withering feathers. He heard the sound of something ripping and looked at Dean's left wing, seeing where the wing connected to the body. He noticed the skin at his back and the base of the wing were both ripping and this worried him more. It was like the wings were trying to ripe out of him to fall off, as if the skin was the only thing connecting the wing to the back.

 _'Dean won't survive much longer unless I do something!'_ Castiel thought, before an idea struck him.

He placed his hand flat against Dean's shoulder blades before he chanted something in Enochian and a blue glow overcame the place when Castiel's hand was. Suddenly the wing seemed to snap back into place the scarring gone, and the wing stopped withering but they trembled in pain; he was unable to remove the pain completely from Dean.

"…Cas…" Dean chocked out, letting his head fall back.

Castiel wrapped one arm around Dean's waist, and placed the other over Dean's eyes, letting his own head fall against Dean's cheek.

"I'm right here Dean, I will save you." Castiel said, his own wings coming out to wrap around Dean; as if they were responding to the pain of his mate.

Hours passed before Sam found something and threw the book between him, Charlie, and Michelle.

"Okay, I found out what we need to do. This here is a spell to remove grace, an angel's soul, or even an angel's wings. We should be able to use this to rid Dean of the wings, but we need to gather some things. We have demon's blood here; but we need an angel's blood, a fallen angel's blood, a angel's feather, a fallen angel's feather and the grace of another angel to dispel the grace within." Sam stated, and Michelle hummed.

"I would say I would do it, but I need my grace to survive; but I do know a way to get what we need. If we can corner Sarahi and Suko, we can use their grace, their blood, and their feather's to help with the spell." Michelle commented, and Sam looked at her like she was a genius.

"Talk about killing two birds with one stone; they're after as it and if we can get what we need from them while taking them out, it'll be perfect!" Sam stated as he left the table to grab his stuff.

"I'm coming along." Dean growled out, slowly standing from Castiel's embrace.

"No way Dean, you're too weak from the pain as it is. We'll be fine." Sam argued, but Dean growled, grabbed the demon knife and angel blade before he disappeared.

"Dean!" Sam, Charlie, and Castiel shouted before Castiel seemed to follow him.

"Cas! Dammit, let's go!" Sam shouted and Michelle grabbed him and Charlie before they were zapped just outside the hotel they were originally out.

"Alright, I feel them nearby; let's go!" Michelle shouted and they followed her as she lead the way.

 **Another Chapter up, and another cliff-hanger! What will happen in the next chapter? Where in town did Castiel and Dean fly to? Are they together? Or are they separate? I have way to many inconvenient** **question's so we'l push those aside for now. ...Cookie's anyone? Okay, okay I'll be serious; it took me forever to continue to story after I got Dean's wings hurting him and I didn't know how to continue; and yes I came up with the ingredient's at random, I believe wing against wing=cancel, angel grace+angel blood=removing spell; I believe it'd work. Well, not much else to say except the next chapter should be the last. Still, hope ya'll like it! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at a park and noticed Dean and Castiel standing across from two angels, all their wings showing in the dark night. Michelle allowed her wings to show before she jumped between the group, angel blade at the ready. Sam and Charlie arrived beside Dean, Castiel, and Michelle not long after, all 5 glaring at Sarahi and Suko who scoffed.

"Of course you wouldn't be alone, should've known." Sarahi stated, and they noticed something different about her wings.

While Suko had only two wings like Michelle, Castiel and Dean, Sarahi had four wings, and they were grey and black…she was an archangel! Suko also had grey wings, different from Castiel's, Dean's and Michelle, but his didn't look damaged, which meant they slowly changed during his time on earth.

"Sarahi, still going after angels?" Michelle spat out, his voice threatening.

"Still upset about us killing your boy Michelle?" Sarahi sang out, as if she had enjoyed what she did.

Michelle only narrowed her eyes, her breathing harsher but she didn't move and didn't speak; it was obvious she thought it better to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh Michelle, don't be like that. You know he had to go, guardian angels are stronger with their charge alive; take away their charge and guardian angels become normal angels." Sarahi stated with a malicious smirk, and Castiel growled, his wings arching in anger.

"Yet you don't plan to harm Dean, just the opposite actually." Castiel snapped out, surprising Dean, Sam, and Charlie at his aggressiveness.

Sarahi laughed while Suko only scoffed, he wasn't too keen on seeing Sarahi with another guy, angel or not.

"Yes, I do plan on keeping Dean alive, only because his soul, his magnificent wings, and his will to fight. He is valued among all angels as he's the Righteous Man, and the fact that he has no grace means we can bend him to our will, he wouldn't be able to fight back. And he will be mine!" Sarahi shouted, her four wings arching in anger as well.

"You won't be touching Dean!" Charlie shouted, readying the angel blade she had.

"We'll see about that little girl!" Sarahi shouted back, before Sam stepped forward a bit.

"She's not alone!" Sam shouted, raising his angel blade.

"And Sarahi ain't alone either!" Suko spoke, his voice extremely rough despite his look.

Sarahi lunged and aimed for Michelle, but she was quick to react and block the two angel's blades coming out here; Sarahi was wielding two, just peachy! Michelle kicked Sarahi back, before Sam charged her swinging his angel blade in which she dodged, before they were exchanging blows.

"C'mere boy!" Suko shouted, diving at Dean, but Castiel protected him by blocking with his own angel blade.

Charlie ran toward them and pulled Dean away from the fighting, he was in too much pain to deal with the battle. Suko growled as he brought his angel blade out and struck at Castiel's wings who tucked them in, before he jabbed at Suko who rolled away to avoid the attack. Castiel kept his stance before Dean and Charlie, he wasn't intent on pursuing like all the other angel's. Suko noticed and growled, that'd make it harder to get around Castiel to grab Dean.

Sarahi huffed in annoyance as Michelle teleported behind her and she blocked Michelle with one angel blade while she blocked Sam with the other angel blade; and used her wings to knock both away. Sam growled as the wings brushed against them, before he remembered something.

 _'Angel's wings are sensitive, maybe I can use that to my advantage!'_ Sam thought, before he grabbed a handful of feathers and Sarahi gasped as a sensation ran through her wings.

Sarahi growled and tried to focus while shaking her wings, trying to get Sam to let go and rid herself of the feeling. Sam smirked as he realized she was reacting the same way Dean had when Charlie touched his wings. Sam struck quickly, digging his blade into the base of her large right wing causing her to scream in pain. Michelle noticed and smirked, of course! Angels don't generally let other angel's touch their wings, so all angel's avoided it…but this was a life-or-death battle, who cares about sensitivity?!

"Sarahi!" Suko shouted, looking over at his companion.

In a quick beat of wings, Suko was beside her, and place a hand against Sam's face. Dean's eyes widened as his face contorted in rage, and he was knocking Suko away from his little brother.

"Keep your filthy hands off my brother!" Dean shouted, punching Suko's face hard, a crack heard as he broke Suko's nose.

Suko gave a shout of pain before he kicked Dean off, and grabbed the elder hunter by his throat. He didn't care if Sarahi wanted him alive, he was going to kill the hunter for attacking him.

"Suko, don't kill him!" Sarahi shouted, but Suko ignored her.

Suddenly Castiel was throwing Suko away from Dean into a tree; and Sarahi would've helped him if Sam and Michelle didn't attack her again. Charlie ran toward them, but swung at Suko on her way, hoping to distract him as she ran past. Suko struck at her, but she was quick with her blade and with a flip of her wrist, blocked the blade. Castiel was beside her in an instant and swung at Suko, making the older angel growl as the blade sank into his shoulder.

Sarahi jumped over Sam, and swung at him; and Sam was a little slow in reacting the blade cutting across his left shoulder. Sam gave a slight cry of pain, but Michelle was beside him throwing her angel blade at Sarahi like it was a javelin. Sarahi went to dodge but she screamed in pain as the blade hit her wing, pinning the smaller to her larger and pinning both to the tree behind her.

"Be more careful, their battle hardened veterans." Michelle scolded Sam as she healed his shoulder.

Suko looked over at Sarahi and ran to help her, but Castiel teleported before Suko and struck, his blade going through Suko as he dug it inward. Suko gasped and wheezed as the blade went through him, his hands landing on Castiel's shoulders.

"You should've thought this through…no one gets between me and MY Dean." Castiel said through clenched teeth, his blue eyes unforgiving.

Castiel twisted the blade, and Suko gave one last gasp; and Castiel pushed the angel off his blade before a bright light shot forth, wings burned into the area around him.

"SUKO!" Sarahi shouted, before an angel blade was against her throat.

"Your next sweetheart." Michelle said and nodded to Sam.

"But first, we need some things from you." Michelle replied before she stabbed Sarahi's hand to her wings against the tree.

Sarahi cried out in pain as the others walked over and she was wheezing in pain, trying to stop the pain flowing through her.

"We don't have a lot of time, someone's bound to hears the screams." Sam stated and grabbed her wing again.

Sarahi winced before gasping as a few feathers were ripped from her wing and she cringed in pain as felt a needle prick her arm and draw blood. She wasn't able to question them as Michelle covered her mouth and nodded at Castiel.

"Sorry, but we need to take more from you." Castiel said, before he jammed a needle into the area over her soul.

Sarahi gasped as she felt her power drain away and looked at the needle…seeing her grace being taken away.

"N-No, stop." Sarahi muffled out from Michelle's hand, who glared at her.

"See this as payback for killing Ryan, he was only 12!" Michelle shouted out angry, she was going to show no mercy.

"Alright, we got the feathers, the blood, and the grace; now let's get out of here." Sam said and looked at Michelle who nodded, and removed her angel blade from Sarahi before stabbing it into Sarahi's heart.

Sarahi didn't even have time to scream before Michelle twisted the blade and let Sarahi fall, the same that happened to Suko happening to her, but with four wing burns in the ground. Everyone grabbed their weapons, before they heard sirens, and they were zapped back outside the bunker.

"Thank go-AH!" Dean shouted as another rippled of pain ran through his wings.

"Let's get inside, quick!" Sam ordered, and everyone nodded, dragging Dean inside with them.

Sam looked at Castiel who nodded and hand Sam a few feathers, as well as a vial of blood and Sam smiled his gratefulness. Sam began grabbing a few other things looking at the book and sending Michelle and Charlie to grab the items, sometimes leaving himself if they couldn't find it. As they did this Dean was being soothed by Castiel, the angel gently rubbing his charges wings, knowing that stalled the pain in the wings as the pleasure overrode the jolts of pain.

"Alright, now as I pour the grace in…" Sam opened the vial of grace and looked at the book.

As he poured the grace into the mix he read of a chant within the book; it was the spell backwards, meant to reverse the spell within Dean and the grace added guaranteed it to work as it would help push the spell within Dean away. When he finished the contents were a gold, liquid color and Sam grabbed the bowl before walking toward Dean.

"Drink it okay Dean, can't guarantee the taste, but you gotta drink it." Sam said softly, but sternly; and Dean groaned.

Castiel helped Dean's shaking hand keep the bowl steady and drink the contents, and Dean nearly choked once or twice due to the bad taste. When he finished, Dean felt the reverse spell working its way through his body and he growled and doubled over in pain as it forced the current spell within him to leave.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted in panic and gently held Dean.

Dean threw his head back with a groan of pain, he felt like his back was on fire and looking at the wings they saw them begin to burn away. The feathers turning an ash black before disappeared into little ember's and they held their breath's as the wings slowly burned, but it obviously caused more pain for Dean. They could see his body strain and tense as pain rippled throughout his body.

"AH!" Dean gave one last shout of pain as the last of the feathers and the bone burned away from his body, leaving him completely human again.

Castiel pulled Dean closer to him, hearing Dean gasp, pant, and wheeze for breath, filling his lungs with air again after his scream. Sam sighed in relief as Charlie began jumping with joy, and Michelle just smile; glad to see it worked.

"Thank god it worked." Sam whispered before straightening himself as he looked at Dean and Castiel.

"Take a deep breathe Dean and let it out slowly. That's it, do it again." Castiel gently whispered to Dean, carding his fingers through Dean's hair as Dean took deep breaths.

When Dean was breathing normally, he hugged Sam, Charlie, Castiel, and Michelle, glad the wings were gone. He may have had them for a week, and they were fun; but they were annoying as well, especially on day 5, when they began hurting his back.

"Thanks guys." Dean said, sighing as he rubbed his shoulders.

"No problem, just be careful with whatever you fight next time." Michelle said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you for helping me get revenge on Sarahi and Suko for killing Ryan, and I'm glad I could help you with saving Dean." Michelle said, smiling at the group.

"No problem, be careful Michelle." Charlie said and winked at Michelle, who giggle with a blush.

"I will, you all be careful as well." Michelle said and with the sound of wings, she was gone.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get some sleep. That was intense." Sam said and headed for his room, Charlie following suit as she headed to hers.

"Well, let's get back to our room shall we?" Dean suggested, and Castiel smiled, raising a brow as he followed Dean to their room.

"And get some sleep?" He asked, wondering what Dean was thinking when Dean suddenly gave him a sly smirk.

"Oh I was thinking something else aside from sleeping; something a bit more…strenuous." Dean purred out, and Castiel flushed red, but gave a sly smirk back.

"I believe I shall join you then." Castiel replied and kissed Dean as they entered their room; the door closing with the click of a lock being used.

 **Alright** **that ends this story! Possessive Wings of My Angel is done! Yeah, I know what a way to end a story, eh? With them about to get to the good part, but I just had to go and end it before then, I don't mean to be mean. Well, this was a lot longer than I had originally thought when I first began the story...and now I'm out of Supernatural idea's. I was thinking of doing a Prince of Hell, Prince of Heaven, and the boy between. Prince of Hell-Dean because he becomes a Demon, Prince of Heaven-Castiel, because he's an angel of the Lord, The boy Between-Sam because he tries to get them together. Or go AU with Dean as a girl again, and call her Deanna instead as that seems to be Fem!Dean's name in all the fanfic's. But not too sure, I'll see what my tired brain can come up with, it may only be half-past 5 PM, but I am freaking tired! Well, hope ya'll liked the story, be nice with review's please. ^^**


End file.
